My Love and Emotions
by Latvibug
Summary: Denmark meets Russia, and from children to adults, they slowly figure out how their love affects each other's emotions.
1. My Love and Emotions

Denny was walking through a large forest, it was a very shaded area, and the sunlight that

managed to get through the leaves dappled his skin and the grass under him. He loved this time

of year.. everything was so green.. He could hear everything for miles.. He hopped from one

patch of sunlight to another, not speaking or boasting about anything for once.. That was a

scary thought, but at least it was peaceful.. He smiles as he saw a baby skunk dash into the

blushes in front of him. They may be smelly, but he thought they were cute. He smiled and

continued to hop. He smiled when he saw a big tree, and he pulled out his axe. "Beware, mighty

dragon, Denmark has come to slay you! Haha!" he said making some fighting noises and leaping at

the tree, he looked pretty happy. And of course in the end, he won. "Victory! And the crowd

goes wild! What's that my devoted fan? What happened? Oh, right, right, I was fighting a

hu-ge monster just now. And then all of a sudden things went BOOM, and BAM, and what the

hell? and stuff! Man, I didn't realize I was so strong! What's that, you want an autograph? Why not!"

Ivan sang softly to himself as he strolled through the same forest. His yak was ambling beside

him, grazing on what grass he could before the country moved on. "I tell you, if someone had

their arms wrapped around me I'd be the happiest country alive," he giggled softly, rubbing his

yak's head. "I wish someone would. So bad."

Denny smiled, he was sitting above the kid with the yak. He put on his viking helmet that was

too big for him and lept out of the tree with a yell, grabbing Ivan. "Hejhej!" he giggled, the

helmet falling over his eyes.

Ivan blinked. He knew that laugh. If only he actually knew him. "What are you doing here?" he

asked. His yak made a warning noise. "Hush," he said, frowning at the animal.

"I live out here!" he said gigglig, moving the helmet so you could see his huge and shiney blue

eyes. He had dirt and scratches on his face.

"You live out here?" he asked, blinking. "Why?" He tilted his head and blinked at him, violet

eyes reflecting the light. "I'm Russia. My name's Ivan," he added, giggling softly.

"I don't like that name. From this day on I'm going to call you.. Vanya!" he said, smiling at

him. He was still giggling. "I fought off a dragon earlier!"

"I have a nickname!" he giggled, burying his face into his yak's coat. He was hiding his blush.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Denmark!" he said smiling his one-of-a-kind smile.

Ivan giggled again, hiding his face again. Denmark was very cute. "I'll call you Danya," he

said.

"Awesome! I'll be the hero and you can be the sidekick!" he said still smiling. "We can ride on

your yak places!" he said, the ideas of fighting monsters and demons and all the adventures

they would have together.

"Uh... nnnno, you don't ride him," Ivan said, blinking. "He only lets me ride him." His yak

grunted in agreement. Ivan chuckled and pet his ear.

"Aw.. Then what do I ride? I don't have any friends besides this egg..." he said pulling a

small egg from his very cusion-y pouch.

Ivan took the egg and held it in his scarf, giggled softly. "How long have you had this egg? Is

it gonna hatch soon? What is it?"

"I dunno.. Mama bird laid a nest in my helmet and left, she was eaten by a cat and a snake ate

all the eggs except this one so I thought it was my duty to take care of it.. I've had it for a

while now..."

Ivan sat down and cradled the egg, keeping it warm. "I hope it hatches soon," he said. "Sit

down, I'm lonely," he added, looking up at him.

Denny sat down next to him and put his viking helmet on his head. "Maybe I could ride you!" he

said. He was 16 and didn't understand that that might have a double meaning if Ivan got it.

Ivan puffed out his cheeks. "I'm not a pack animal, you can't ride me," he said. He was still

so very ignorant about sexual things. "But maybe my yak will let you ride him eventually."

"Yay!" he said poking his cheeks and giggling. "We're gonna be the bestest best friends

forever!"

Ivan giggled softly and nodded. "Yes!" he said. He breathed gently on the egg, thinking it'd

hatch faster. "I don't have friends," he said softly.

"Maybe it's a dragon!" he said smiling.

Ivan giggled. "Yeah, maybe so," he said, nodding.

"I can't wait to see what it is!" he said, leaning in close to look at it, their faces close

together.

Ivan giggled softly and turned his face away, blushing. "Here, if it hatches and see me first

it may think I'm mother."

Denny blinked then took the egg and gently put it back in his pouch. "Did I do something

wrong?" he asked, moving so he was looking at him.

"No..." Ivan replied, hiding his face in his scarf as he giggled again. It was hard to look at

him and not blush and giggle...

"Is my face funny or something?" he asked giggling. "I can make funnier faces!" he said,

starting to make a few funny faces that made him look a little bit derpy.

Ivan wound up snorting softly when he peeked at him. Danya was amazing. "Best friends," he

said softly, giggling again.

Denny giggled happily. "Best friends to the end of the world!" he said giggling.

Ivan hugged him, smiling happily. "Yay!" he giggled.

It was the time of World war two. Denny had begged for help. He knew the invasion of Germany

was coming... He and his boss had discussed it... They had sent out letters to their closest

allies with their plea, but no letters were returned... By now it was far to late.. Denmark was

in a clinic tent, his head, chest, arms, shoulders, all wrapped up in gauze and stained red. He

may have surrendered.. he had done it for his people.. Many more danes would have died if he

had fought against the german forces.. Germany and Prussia still beat him to a pulp anyways. He

had the swastika burned and carved into his back, he was cut up pretty bad. He was crying, but

not because of the pain. It was the fact that no one, not even his.. best friend forever..

Ivan strolled into the tent, smiling. He looked happy, like usual... only something was

terribly, terribly wrong. His eyes, instead of being pure lavender, were much more red down. He

carried around his pipe. "So sorry I couldn't help. I didn't get your letter until just

recently, I was... help up for a while," he said.

"Get out of here. I never want to see you again you liar.." he sobbed through clenched teeth.

Ivan giggled softly. Even his giggle sounded wrong. "Danya, I don't suggest telling me that..."

he said, eyes starting to grow red.

Get. Out." he sobbed.

Someone took his arm to lead him out and Ivan swung his pipe; he killed that man with one hit

to his dead. "Don't touch me," he giggled, eyes wide and red. "Fine then~ You're fa~ult,

Danya~"

"Monster.." he sobbed. "You lied to me... all those years ago.. 'I'll always be there dor you

Danya...'... The things I gave up for you (Like his virginity ;3) the things I did for you.."

he wailed, the pain building up in his chest. "Fuck you. Get out. You weren't there for me this

time and you never will be.."

"It's not my fault!" Ivan snapped suddenly. He wasn't smiling anymore. "I've been held for the

past few /years/ by General Winter! I couldn't do /anything/ to help /anyone!/ You're getting

onto me about not being there? I have /snapped/, Denmark, but apparently I don't get any

sympathy from /anyone!/"

"I didn't know because you've been ignoring me for years now.. You never told me anything.." he

sobbed. "Stop yelling at me.."

"How can I not yell? For all I know I'm dead! I hadn't been able to tell anyone!" Ivan smashed

his pipe through a desk, scarlet tears falling down his face. "I can't feel my heart beat

anymore!" He crumbled to the ground, sobbing like a child.

Denny closed his eyes, his heartbeat slowing for a moment. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry.."

he breathed...

Ivan took deep, quick breaths and looked at him almost desperately. "Y-you're what?" he asked,

wiping his eyes. "No lying?"

"J-Ja.." he said softly, he felt more tears fall down his cheeks.

Ivan scrambled up and over to him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you thank you," he whispered,

burying his face in his neck.

Denny held back a scream and moaned in pain, the burn and cut marks in his back screaming in

pain.

Naturally Ivan didn't think of this. He was dragged off of him, but he'd lost the fight in him

for now. He'd passed out. The doctor frowned; "I can't feel a heartbeat," he said. But Ivan

clearly wasn't dead, he was breathing.

"He's okay.. just leave him here next to me and give me his hand.." he said softly.

Funny story, Ivan's eyes were only mostly closed. He looked dead. Oh Ivan, you kidder... His

hand was given to Denny.

Denny grabbed his hand and squoze it. He closed his his eyes and started to drift off to

sleep..

Ivan gasped and woke up a while later, panting. He squeezed Denny's hand, wanting to make sure

he was there this time. "D-Dayna..."

Denny was still sleeping, his heart rate even lower now. He breathed shallow, quick breaths.

Ivan wondered if he should wake him; his mind was still in a daze. "Danya?" he asked. He

blinked, his vision fuzzy and faded.

Denny didn't respond.. His heart rate about 70bpm...

"Hey," he said, shaking him lightly. "Hey..." He couldn't find his words.

40bmp... He was completely limp.

"Hey!" Ivan raised his voice, trying to alert someone. "Hey!" was all he could think to say.

He didn't want him to die...

Someone ran in and did something and his heart rate was back to normal. He breathed regularly

now, a sigh escaping his lips.

Ivan was taken when it was realized he was suffering from shock. He protested via noises but

wasn't granted his wish. They had to make sure he'd be okay.

Denny woke up a while later, managing to sit up. He groaned at the pain in his back.

Ivan was back, glasses resting on his nose. "Hey," he said quietly.

Denny forgot the pain and hugged him, his back was bleeding slightly. He was only in his

underwear too and the blankets had fallen.

Ivan took a moment to hug him back carefully. "I have shock," he said slowly. His freak-out had

left him dazed and confused, and he had a few more hours left of it.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Explosion... of... emotion," he replied, nodding. "I haven't used emotion since..." He

trailed off and shrugged.

"When did that happen?" he asked softly.

"When did what happen?"

"Using emotion? What happened?"

"No emotion since I snapped," he replied. He shook his head. "Just after we went separate ways.

Always cold and murderous."

"No.. I mean, why did you show emotion?" he asked,

"Oh. I got mad. Scared you would leave me completely alone," he replied, blinking.

"Why would I do that?" he asked blinking.

"Don't know. I was scared." He shrugged. "When it ended I passed out, suffer from shock now."

"Vanya.." he said softly. "I wish we could go back to when we were kids.." he said softly.

Ivan nodded, fixing his glasses. "Me too," he said. "I wish too."

"Vanya.. do you remember.. that one time when we.." he whispered..

Ivan's mind was running slowly. "What? When what?" he asked, attempting to understand.

Denny sighed. "It was a few years ago.. We drank a little bit.. but you still held me

afterwards.."

"I need more than that," he huffed. "My mind isn't really running properly at the moment."

"Ivan.. we did it.." he said bluntly, looking embarrassed.

"Oh... oh yeah." He smiled sheepishly. "Yes. I remember now."

"Does that mean.. we're dating.. or no? Cause... we never did anything after that as far as I

know.."

Ivan made a funny face as he thought hard. "I don't know. If you want."

"Do you love me...?" he asked softly.

"Yes," he replied, not missing a beat.

Denny kissed him lightly, blushing furiously. He felt more blood run down his back.

Ivan kissed him back. "Your back," he said, wiping a bit off. He looked down at his bloody

hand.

"Yeah..." he turned around to show him his back, the large swastika blistery and bloody.

Ivan pouted. He grumbled something in Russian and sighed. "How long will it take to heal?"

"I don't know.." he said softly, "Supposed to be a scar.." he said softly.

"You could make it an awkward circle scar with lines through it instead of a swastika... but

you'd bleed more..."

"I'd rather keep it this.. Too much pain.." he said softly. He hated the feeling of blood down

his back.

"I thought so." Ivan idly licked the blood from his fingers; it was now a habit.

"It hurts Vanya..." he whimpered.

"I can't do anything," Ivan sighed, still licking his fingers.

"I know.. but just you being here makes it a whole lot better..."

"I wish I could've been here sooner," he said quietly.

"So do I..." he said. He felt like crying again.

Ivan took his hand and put it where his heart should be beating. "Am I dead?" he whispered.

Denny kissed him lightly. "No.. To me you're not Vanya.." he whispered softly.

Ivan kissed him back, holding onto his hand. "Thank you," he whispered back.

Denny smiled happily. "It doesn't matter than you weren't here, I'm just glad you're here

now... I probably would have died if you hadn't.."

"You almost did," Ivan said, nuzzling him. The feeling of love sort of slowed his thought

process again.

Denny smiled at him warmly. "I love you Vanya.."

"I love you too," Ivan replied, smiling. "A lot."  
>"Love you more.." he said softly.<p>

Ivan shook his head. "No," he said.

"Why not?" he asked softly, looking at him.

Caught off-guard, Ivan stared at him. "Because...?" He made a frustrated noise and nuzzled him.

Denny giggled softly. He kissed his cheek lightly.

Ivan smiled. "Love," he whispered.

"Is that a good feeling Vanya~?" he asked, putting a bandaged up hand on his cheek lightly.

Ivan nodded. "My head... it's slow..." he said, giggling softly.

"Ja.. but I love that slow head.." he said kissing his nose lightly.

Ivan smiled and giggled softly again. "And me?"

"Ja, I love you too~" he said smilng warmly at him.

Ivan hugged him carefully. "When we get out," he said slowly, "let's go on... out somewhere."

"Okay.." he said smiling brightly. "That's sounds great!"

Ivan giggled softly. "Danya!" he said excitedly. "Come here!"

Denny walked over, looking at him. "Ja Vanya?" he said softly.

Ivan pointed to the struggling sunflower in his windowsill. "Look look!" he giggled.

Denny smiled and grabbed his hand. "Did you grow that all by yourself Vanya?" he asked, looking

at it.

"Yes~" Ivan giggled, snuggling against him. "For you."  
>"You went to all that trouble, just for me? You didn't have to.." he said smiling.<p>

Ivan nodded happily. His brain started lagging. "Love," he said, kissing him.

Denny kissed him back. "You did it because you love me?" he said, smiling softly at him.

Ivan nodded, nuzzling him. It seemed like whenever he felt deep feelings of love his brain

lagged.

"Aww Vanya.. You're so sweet.." he said letting him nuzzle him. He stroked his cheek lovingly.

Most people thought he was taking atvantage of a 'slow' person, and that Ivan didn't know what

love was... but Denny couldn't help himself.. He loved him with all of his heart.

Ivan hugged him. He knew what people were saying, but he didn't care. "Because love," he

whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, and don't you ever doubt that, you hear me?" he said cupping his face with his

hands and kissing him.

Ivan placed his hands over Denny's and kissed him back. He nodded. "'M slow. But because I love

you." Suer he had a little difficulty saying that, but he wanted him to know.

Denny kissed him a little deeper. "Being in love makes you slow?" he asked him sweetly.

Ivan nodded, kissing him back. "For you," he said. Emotions made him a little slow, love made

him like this.

"Does your heart beat for me to?" he said softly, pressing his head to his chest to listen for

a heartbeat.

Ivan giggled softly. "Yes," he said. He could feel it beating against his ribcage.

"My heart beats for you too.." he said, pulling his head down to listen to his very fast

beating heart.

"I like to listen," he said softly, smiling. He felt like each moment with Denny his mind was

running slower and slower.

"You like hearing my heartbeat?" he said softly.

Ivan nodded. He stood up and made a face. "Uh..." He shrugged and kissing him deeply.

Apparently his actions were still okay.

Denny kissed him lovingly. He had to stand on his tip-toes to reach his mouth. "Vanya..?"

"Hm?" he replied, stooping slightly so Denny didn't have to stand on his tiptoes.

"The way you make me feel makes me slow too..." he whispered, kissing him deeply.

Ivan giggled softly and kissed him back just as deeply. He loved him so much. "Been thinking,"

he managed.

"What have you been thinking about?" he said smiling at him.

Ivan blushed and bit his lip. "Children."

Denny blushed brightly, his cheeks a light pink color. He was silent for a moment then kissed

him deeply one more time. "Da..."

Fin. 


	2. My Love and Emotions Chapter 2

Denny and Ivan ran into the UN Meeting room, well, Ivan was really dragging poor Denny with him. He was smiling. "I have an announcement. Me and Danya are getting married!" He said happily. The room was completely silent, and Denny sat down in a chair. France was the first to congratulate them, but Iggy was silent. Denny's brother's were glaring daggers at him. He ignored them. America went up to Russia and held out his hand. "'Grats Commie! Am I invited?" he asked. Russia narrowed his eyes and looked at him. "Maybe. We'll see." "Good! Because it's not a party without the HERO!" he said. You could already hear England groan.  
>Denny sighed. "Okay Vanya, time to get back to the meetin-" He was interrupted by Norway knocking him out cold by knocking him upside the head with a chair. Russia turned to Norway and his pipe acted on his own, nearly hitting Norway. "YOU NEVER HIT HIM. YOU'LL NEVER HIT HIM AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU!" he said, picking up Denny and walking out.<br>Denny woke up a while later, as he sat up he grabbed his head and groaned, whimpering. Ivan was immediately over by his side. "Danya is okay?" he asked worriedly, kissing his forehead. "Ja, I'm fine love.. I'm used to that." "We go to doctor? Could be concussion.." "No, it's okay Vanya.." he said smiling reassuringly. Ivan sighed and kissed him quickly, still not so sure...

======================================= Denny opened the door to Ivan's house, smiling tiredly. He wanted a hug from his Russian teddy bear. That was weird.. Ivan usually came running, or was waiting for him when he got home.. "Vanya?" He called, looking around. There was a note for him on a table. "Gone" the note said. But.. that wasn't Vanya's handwriting.. He blinked, now very concerned. He put his scarf back on and walked around for hours, when he found Ivan unconscious in the snow. He put a hand over his mouth and started crying. He rushed forward and grabbed Ivan, pulling him closed and sobbing into his shoulder. He blinked a few tears out of his eyes and raised his head when he felt his lover stirring.  
>Ivan looked up at Denny, his vision blurry. He wondered why this person was crying... "Who are you?" he asked. Denny let out a wail and sobbed into him again, Ivan awkwardly stroking his hair. He couldn't remember much.. "Who am I?" he asked softly. "Ivan Braginski. Russia.." he said softly. Russia blinked. Now he remembered. He remembered being slow around someone because he loved them... But who was it.. "Vanya? Are you sure you don't remember me..? You loved me..." he whispered. Ivan searched his face, and slowly started to feel his mind lag a bit.<br>Ivan kissed him suddenly. "Love!" he said excitedly. Denny smiled through his tears. "You remember?" he asked him. "A bit.." he said. "Love!" Ivan said again, smiling at him. Denny grabbed his hand and put it on his stomach. "Love," he repeated softly. Ivan blinked.. and with some difficulty he said: "B...Baby?" he said. Denny smiled and nodded, and kissed Ivan again... He loved him so much...  
>=======================================<p>

Ivan was shoved up to the altar by his sister. His mind was lagging so much he didn't know what to do. He stood there, waiting for Denny. Denny was standing outside the doors, sighing. No one to walk him up the aisle... He shrugged, looking down at himself.. Dammit Finland.. Dammit Alfred. If he hadn't lost that bet.. He was wearing a white wedding gown and had a sunflower in his hair, and they crowned the veil that he hand over his face; the boquet to match. He huffed angrily.. He adjusted the elbow-length gloves and shuddered when the music started. He slowly made his way up the aisle, ignoring the stares of his friends and some of his family. (Norway had failed to show up for some reason) He focused on the altar before Ivan took his hand, and the priest began to say their vows. Bother Denny and Ivan could feel their hearts beating faster. Denny was blushing furiously.. while Ivan looked at him.. He remembered he loved sunflowers.. Denny looked very pretty. He jumped when Denny nudged him. It was there I do's already? He struggled for a bit.. "Yes." he said. Denny chuckled softly and said "I do." Ivan didn't even wait for the priest before he kissed Denny, and held onto him, leaving a very surprised Denny in his arms. He ended up kissing him back though. Everybody clapped and cheered, and then headed to the reception.  
>Denny pulled away and smiled. "I love you Vanya..." he said softly. Ivan merely smiled and took Denny into the room where the reception was being held. They cut the first piece of cake, but Denny happily smashed it into Ivan's face and started laughing. Ivan smirked and cut another piece of caked and did the same. Denny kissed him and licked the cake off of his lips. "I love you Vanya~" he said happily. Ivan smiled. "I love you too.."<br>Denny grabbed a rag and wiped off his face then Ivan's. "There's your mouth~" he said smiling. He kissed him again then squeaked, the baby moving a bit. He blushed, then smiled at Ivan, who rubbed his baby tummy and kissed him again. With that he pulled Denny out onto the dance floor, and Denny made a face. "I can't dance Vanya..." "Doesn't matter," he said pouting, putting his arm around him and swaying to the music. Denny smiled and put his head on his shoulder. Then Ivan said the one thing everyone least expected him to say. "Became one with Russia..." he said softly, giggling. Denny blinked, then smiled.. "Yeah.. I guess I did..."  
>==========================================<p>

Denny was curled up in front of the toilet, whimpering.. He had just thrown up again, and he didn't feel so well.. Ivan walked in and sat down next to him, stroking his face lightly. "Danya, are you sick, or is it...?" he asked softly. Denny looked like he may cry.. "It's the baby you idiot..." he whimpered. He was very touchy about the subject. The baby he /had/ been pregnant with ended up to be a miscarriage, and Denny was devastated about it. He locked himself in a room for a week with nothing to eat or drink, not even letting Ivan in... He felt so horrible about it.. "It was all my fault.." he said crying a bit. "N-no.. Danya, don't cry.." Ivan begged softly, his eyes watering. "It's not your fau-" "YES IT IS!" he wailed, whimpering.. Ivan frowned. "It was my fault.. it was my genes that failed Danya.. because I was slow..." he said, a few tears falling down his face. "N-NO! Don't say that it wasn't your fault!" "Then is wasn't yours either!" he snapped, looking at him. They were silent for a while, then Ivan hugged him tightly. "Let's just pray this time we're lucky..." Denny said softly. "Da..." Ivan said, nodding as he prayed. "I love you.." the said in unison. They chuckled and snuggled together for a while.. Hoping luck was one their side. 


End file.
